LA VERDADERA AMISTAD DURA PARA SIEMPRE
by princesa rainbow
Summary: Twilight regresa a canterlot high después de unos años, pero sus amigas ya no estudian ahí y al parecer están separadas, ¿que ara twilight ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight estaba en su nuevo castillo, sus amigas estaban afuera jugando y riendo, pero ella estaba preocupada, hace unos años que no iba a ver a sus amigas de canterlot, así que mejor tomo la decisión de ir a verlas, camino hacia su biblioteca, pero spike sorprendió a twilight

spike: twilight ¿a donde vas?

twilight: tengo que ver nuestras amigas de canterlot high ¿quieres venir?

spike: claro que quiero

twilight: pues vamos

Los dos se metieron al portal, después de un gran mareo los dos recobraron la consciencia, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos de que la escuela estaba muy cambiada, aun así ella decidió preguntarle a un chico que era el guardia, después de caerse varias veces por que a pesar de que ya sabía que tenia que caminar en dos piernas había perdido la practica y de nuevo tenia que aprender, pero algo también había cambiado, ya no se veía como una adolescente, si no como una señorita de unos 20 años

twilight: hola, mi nombre es twilight sparkle

chico: espera ¿tu eres twilight?. dijo el chico de cabello anaranjado, con piel azul claro y un poco gordo

twilight: am si

chico: soy snips, ¿no me recuerdas?

twilight: ¿eres el del rap verdad?

snips: si, no me recuerdes esa vergüenza

twilight: que gusto verte, ya te vez como un joven

snips: gracias, ¿que haces aquí?

twilight: vine a ver a mis amigas

snips: o, lo lamento twilight, pero ellas ya no están aquí

twilight: ¿que?

snips: bueno no supe mucho, en realidad se dividieron, solo se que applejack se fue con rarity, pero mira puedes preguntarle a apple bloom, faltan solo 2 minutos para que toquen la campana

twilight: gracias

Twilight camino hacia la puerta esperando a que apple bloom saliera, escucho cuando toco la campana y vio cuando salió apple bloom, ella ya era una señorita al igual que el resto de los chicos?

twilight: apple bloom

apple bloom: ¿twilight?, hola ¿como estas?

twilight: bien apple bloom ¿y tu?

apple bloom: bien, ¿a que se debe tu visita?

twilight: vine a ver a mis amigas

apple bloom: lo siento twilight, las chicas se fueron hace tiempo

twilight: lo se y necesito que me digas a donde se fueron

apple bloom: ven conmigo a el granero

Las dos se fueron a la casa de apple bloom, entraron al granero y apple bloom le contó todo a twilight

apple bloom: mira, después de que todas terminaran sus estudios, decidieron separarse, se fueron en binas, applejack se fue con rarity a California, sunset shimmer se fue con fluttershy y por ultimo pinkie pie con rainbow dash, pero no se a donde se fueron ellas, solo se a donde se fue applejack y con quien

twilight: te lo agradezco, cuídate mucho apple bloom, adiós

apple bloom: adiós twilight

Twilight salió junto con spike y regresaron al portal

spike: ¿nos vamos así nada mas?

twilight: no spike, nos vamos a California

spike: ¿y como?

twilight: ya se me ocurrirá algo, vamos

spike: ¿a donde?

twilight: al aeropuerto, te dije que nos vamos a california

spike: claro ¿y sabes llegar?

twilight: no, pero si se que preguntando llegaremos

spike: esto no saldrá bien...

**ESTE ES MI HISTORIA, BUENO FUE UN PLACER HACER OTRA**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :)**

**LOS K.M. Y CUÍDENSE **


	2. Chapter 2

twilight: y aquí estamos spike, el aeropuerto

spike: si, después de tener que huir de dos perros, tener que caminar en círculos, y volver en donde empezamos, la escuela. dijo molesto

twilight: bueno, pero llegamos es lo importante. dijo recordando todo lo que dijo spike

Los dos entraron, pero se percataron de que en la puerta decía "no se permiten animales", así que los dos pensaban en como podrían pasar sin que se dieran cuenta las personas

twilight: ¡LO TENGO!

spike: no me vestire como si fuera tu abuela, o tu madre

twilight: ¿que?, eso no iba a decir

spike: enserio por que lo aria con mucho gusto

twilight: ¡spike!, mira solo métete en mi mochila y quítate el collar

spike: pero twilight, adoro este collar

twilight: solo hazlo. dijo haciendo que spike obedeciera

spike: no es justo

twilight: mira spike, creo que es mala idea, si te das cuenta revisan las mochilas, ¿por que este mundo hace esto?, en fin vas a tener que dar toda la vuelta sin que te vean, y nos reuniremos en el avión de color morado

spike: no estoy seguro

twilight: pues no te pregunte, lo aras por nuestras amigas

spike: esta bien, solo para que no te pongas sentimental

twilight: ¡SPIKE!, yo no me pongo senti...olvídalo. dijo recordando que si se ponía así

spike: jajaja

Twilight simplemente entro al aeropuerto, fue a pedir su voleto y se fue a revisar con los policías, después de un rato en el cual espero hasta que el policía le diera su mochila, lo cual no entendía si no llevaba nada en la mochila y se tardaron mucho, twilight salió y tal como le dijo a spike fue a el avión color morado, en donde encontró a spike

spike: ¿por que tardaste tanto?

twilight: una larga historia, ven entra en mi mochila y vamos a ese avión de color azul

spike: bien, ¿y mi collar?

twilight: toma, por esa razón también me tarde

Los dos se subieron al avión y esperaron un largo tiempo, por fin llegaron a California, se bajaron del avión y después se miraron

spike: ¿ahora que?

twilight: no lo se


	3. Chapter 3

6:30 DE LA TARDE

spike: sabía que teníamos que traer a uno de los chicos de la escuela

twilight: descuida spike, lo resolveremos

spike: ¿como?, no sabemos donde estamos

twilight: estamos en california

spike: me refiero a que no sabemos en que lugar de california estamos

twilight: al lado del aeropuerto

spike: dios, ¡TWILIGHT!,en pocas palabras no sabemos a donde ir

twilight: aaaa, tienes razón, supongo que tenemos que ir por aquí

Los dos caminaron por un lugar solitario, pero fue una buena idea ya que llegaron al centro de la ciudad donde había un cartel sobre applejack y rarity

twilight: mira spike, hoy tenemos suerte, ¿que opinas?

spike: que rarity es mas hermosa

twilight: no me refiero a eso, mira vamos a este lugar, calle alconedo, es donde applejack y rarity trabajan, es la mejor idea de todas, de ahí podemos preguntar donde viven y pan comido

spike: seria una buena idea si tan solo supiéramos como llegar a esa calle

twilight: mm, mira vamos a preguntarle al señor de ahí. dijo acercándose a el

spike: bueno, es la mejor opcion

twilight: hola señor, soy twilight sparkle y me gustaría saber como llegar a esta calle llamada alconedo

señor: bueno, estas en ella

twilight: ¿así?, jejeje que curioso, bueno gracias

spike: bueno, al menos ya sabemos donde estamos

twilight: ¿como no nos dimos cuenta que aquí tenia el dibujo de la empresa?, solo mira spike, en este momento estamos ya en la calle donde se encuentra la empresa en la cual trabajan nuestras amigas. dijo viendo de nuevo el cartel- solo surge una pregunta ¿donde esta la empresa?

spike: twilight, ¿que tal si revisas atrás de ti?

twilight: spike, seria ridículo que estuviera detrás de mi, no estoy ciega

spike: ¿segura?

twilight: si spike, estoy completamente segura de que no esta...detrás...mio. dijo dándose cuenta de que era verdad

spike: si, no eres ciega. dijo con sarcasmo

twilight: si, la encontramos

spike: ¿la encontramos o la encontré?

twilight: la encontramos, ahora entra

Los dos se metieron a la empresa, fueron a acercarse a una señorita que estaba en su escritorio

twilight: hola, venimos a ver a applejack y rarity

señorita: no se encuentra, pero visitenlas a esta dirección

twilight: gracias. dijo saliendo. eso fue muy sencillo

spike: ¿que dirección te dieron?

twilight: vamos a san pedro

spike: ¿nadamas una dirección?

twilight: claro, viven juntas

spike: bueno, vamos a esa dirección

twilight: ¿pero, hacia a donde?

spike: ¡NOOOOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

7:45 DE LA TARDE

spike: ¿por que a nosotros?

twilight: mira spike, esta oscureciendo, creo que hubiera sido mejor que nos dieran el teléfono de las chicas

spike: ¿tu crees?. dijo con sarcasmo

twilight: hago lo mejor que puedo spike, solo que tu no quieres entenderlo

spike: um, lo siento twi

twilight: no importa, todo estará bien, vamos por aquí

spike: no estoy seguro

twilight: yo tampoco pero no tenemos otra opción

Los dos caminaron por muchos minutos, entonces ya cansados decidieron descansar

spike: wow, ¿donde estamos?

twilight: en el mismo lugar

spike: ya lo se twilight, me refiero que ¿en que calle estamos?

twilight: por eso spike, estamos de nuevo en la empresa

spike: jajaja, caminamos jajaja ¡EN CÍRCULOS!. dijo molesto

twilight: lo se, ami también me irrita

Los dos volvieron a ir por la calle pero esta vez chocaron con una chica

twilight: lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intencion

chica: no hay problema a todos nos pasa, soy rarity

twilight: mucho gusto en...¡ESPERA ¿RARITY?!

rarity: ¿twilight?, ¿como es posible?

twilight: larga historia

rarity: y spike, que alegria vengan, ya esta muy oscuro

Los dos siguieron a rarity, llegaron a un hotel y ahí en el ultimo piso estaba la habitación de rarity y applejack, rarity abrió la puerta y twilight y spike entraron, sin duda cuando applejack los vio se alegro mucho

applejack: ¡TWI, SPIKE!

twilight: hola applejack, ¿como as estado?

applejack: bien, ¿y ustedes?

spike: mejor que nunca

twilight: venimos para saber por que se separaron todas?

applejack: bueno, esa es una historia algo rara

rarity: si, y muy triste

twilight: soy toda oídos

applejack: bueno, estábamos todas celebrando que ya terminaban nuestros estudios, pero cada una de nosotras quería algo diferente, entonces rainbow dash dijo que fue un placer conocernos, pero que hasta aquí acababa nuestra amistad, que era el fin, todas intentamos que reflexionara pero nos dimos cuenta de que tenia razón, así que cada una tomo a su pareja y se fue a cada lugar de este país

twilight: ¿donde esta sunset y fluttershy?

applejack: ellas están en Hollywood, atendiendo una veterinaria

twillight: ¿y ustedes que hacen?

rarity: somos diseñadoras de vestidos

twilight: pero applejack tu odias...

applejack: lo se, pero yo solo me encargo de venderlos y rarity a diseñarlos

twilight: bien, empaquen sus cosas que nos vamos a Hollywood

las 2: ¡¿QUE?!

twilight: ¿recuerdan que les dije que la amistad puedes tomarla o estar sola para siempre?

las 2: si

twilight: cuando tomas la amistad siempre es duradera y a pesar de los problemas los resuelves con todas tus amigas, ¿que prefieren estar juntas de nuevo o estar solo las dos recordando lo que pudieron hacer cuando estaban juntas?

rarity: voy por mi abrigo y a empacar cosas

applejack: y yo les daré de comer a ustedes dos, ya queremos saber que paso

twilight: si, gracias estamos hambrientos


	5. Chapter 5

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, 7:00 AM

twilight: am, rarity ¿no crees que traes demasiado?

rarity: bueno, nunca sabes que tienes que usar. dijo con 4 maletas grandes

applejack: si, pero tampoco significa traer casi la habitación entera

rarity: bueno, pero tu solo traes 4 manzanas, un libro, dos blusas, dos pantalones y tu ropa interior

applejack: es todo lo que necesito

rarity: ¿ y que hay de el maquillaje, cremas, jabones, shampoo, accesorios, vestidos, sombreros, zapatos, películas y sobre todo 10 blusas, 10 pantalones, 6 libros y 17 manzanas?

applejack: ¿todo eso traes?

rarity: claro

applejack: nos vamos a tardar mucho, en lo que los policías revisan todo ya pasaron 3 horas

rarity: tranquila, no se tardaran tanto

EN EL AEROPUERTO:

applejack: ¿que no se tardarían mucho eh?. dijo viendo molesta a rarity

rarity: no es mi culpa que se tarden en revisar todo, además solo llevamos 2 horas esperando

applejack: pues nada mas. dijo con sarcasmo

twilight: no peleen, llegaremos a tiempo, y miren ya nos darán nuestras cosas

YA EN EL AVIÓN:

twilight: vaya, todo se ve hermoso desde aquí, las nubes se ven hermosas

rarity: claro que si, espero que spike este bien

twilight: claro que lo esta, solo me esta cuidando la mochila

applejack: ¿y no crees que algunas de las maletas de otras personas le caiga encima?

twilight: eso espero

YA EN HOLLYWOOD:

twilight: muy bien, aquí están mis cosas, spike ya puedes salir

spike: twiilight, ¿que te parece si a la próxima vez le hacemos como le hicimos ayer. dijo mareado

twilight: bien, pero vamonos

spike: bueno

twilight: ¿ahora a donde vamos?

rarity: bueno, fluttershy y sunset shimmer viven en el centro de la ciudad, como nosotras, pidamos un taxi. dijo haciéndole la parada a uno

applejack: ¿segura de que tus maletas y nosotras cabremos en uno?

rarity: mm, ¡LO TENGO!

DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS

rarity: adiós applejack, ya sabes como llegar. dijo viendo a applejack quien estaba en la calle haciéndole paradas a los taxis, quienes no le hacían caso

applejack: te voy a matar rarity

rarity: no, no lo aras, ¡ARRANQUE!. dijo haciendo que el taxista arrancara

twilight: ¿no crees que fuiste algo grosera?

rarity: no, la verdad applejack sabe defenderse sola

twilight: bueno, supongo que esta bien

rarity: a la siguiente a la izquierda por favor

taxista: si señorita


	6. Chapter 6

EN UN HOTEL

rarity: aquí es twi, en este hotel viven sunset y fluttershy

twilight: que bien, entremos no tenemos mucho tiempo

spike: wow, esta enorme

Dicho esto los 3 entraron al hotel, subieron por el elevador, solo lo hicieron por que rarity no quería quedar sudada por subir tantos escalones, donde vivían fluttershy y sunset shimmer era en la habitación numero 40, por fin llegaron twilight, rarity y spike quienes tocaron la puerta y enseguida sunset shimmer abrió

sunset shimmer: ¡TWILIGHT!. dijo abrazándola

twilight: hola, ¿donde esta fluttershy?

sunset shimmer: adentro, pasen por favor

YA ADENTRO

fluttershy: ¡TWILIGHT, RARITY, SPIKE!

todos: hola fluttershy

fluttershy: ¿a que se debe su visita?, y ¿donde esta applejack?

twilight: pues la verdad, es una larga historia

DESPUÉS DE CONTAR LA HISTORIA

sunset shimmer: ¡¿QUE?!, ¿dejaron a applejack sola?

rarity: no es para tanto querida, ella sabe cuidarse sola, además ¿que le puede pasar?

En eso entra applejack furiosa

rarity: ¿querida por que estas tan molesta?. dijo olvidando lo que le hizo

applejack: o nada, nada, solo que ningún taxi se detuvo, tome un camino donde me persiguieron 3 perros, el tacón de mi bota se rompió y cuando quise sentarme para arreglarlo, me senté en la banca, y un niño me arrojo de su helado en la cabeza, pasaron 2 camionetas que me arrojaron agua, y empezó a llover, cuando caminaba sin mi bota, pise un chicle, y cerca de donde estaba había un charco enorme de agua, entonces pasaron otras 3 camionetas las cuales me empaparon y ¿sabes por que me paso esto?, por ti

rarity: por mi, ¿como crees?, yo no te dije que te quedaras a esperar otro taxi. dijo sin recordar que eso había hecho

applejack: ¿enserio?. dijo molesta

rarity: si, ¿que piensas hacer al respecto?

applejack: bueno, esto es lo que pienso. dijo derramando jugo sobre el cabello de rarity

rarity: ¿estas loca?, cuesta mucho que mi cabello brille así

applejack: ahora ya sabes lo que pienso. dijo en tono de burla

twilight: chicas ya basta, recuerden para que estamos aquí

las 2: bien

twilight: miren sunset y fluttershy, la razón por la que estamos aquí es por lo de nuestra amistad

fluttershy: twilight agradezco que vinieras, pero eso es todo, nuestra amistad se acabo, queríamos un por venir muy diferente, y cada una se fue para su rumbo

twilight: fluttershy, ustedes solo dejaron que rainbow dash diera su opinión pero ustedes no dieron la suya

fluttershy: bueno, tal vez tienes razón

sunset shimmer: twilight tiene razón, nosotras nunca participamos

twilight: ¿que dicen, vamos a unir de nuevo nuestra amistad o nos quedaremos así siempre?

sunset y fluttershy: ¡VAMOS A UNIR NUESTRA AMISTAD!

rarity: ¡SIIIII!, nos vamos al lugar que siempre quise ir, ¡NUEVA YORK!

twilight: ¿nueva york?


	7. Chapter 7

rarity: nueva york es el lugar mas hermoso del mundo, ahí se fueron a vivir pinkie pie y rainbow dash, pero e ellas les fue muy bien, rainbow dash es una atleta muy famosa y pinkie pie trabaja en una pastelería, se podría decir que la pastelería mas famosa del mundo, mas tarde pinkie pie va a organizar fiestas y rainbow dash va a trabajar en el gimnasio, ya en la noche ellas trabajan como noticieras, son las mas famosas de ese lugar

twilight: vaya, ahora si me diste una clase de cultura jaja

rarity: jaja, bueno fluttershy y sunset ¿podría ir a bañarme en su baño?

fluttershy: claro que si, solo quiero saber como le hizo twilight para encontrarlas a ustedes

twilight: no fue nada fácil ¿verdad spike?

spike: no, no lo fue y mas si solo caminamos en círculos

todas: jajajajaja

twilight: eso no spike. dijo susurrándole

spike: ups

applejack: ¿después de que salga rarity puedo meterme también?

sunset shimmer: claro apple, bueno, ¿por que no comen algo?

twilight: si, eso estaría muy bien

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

twilight: dios, el avión ya se tardo en eterizar

applejack: descuida twi, llegaremos a tiempo, soy ya las ¡6:00!

twilight: si, es muy temprano. dijo sarcástica

DESPUÉS DE 1000 AÑOS, XD, NO, DESPUÉS DE UNAS HORAS

sunset shimmer: por fin, se tardo mucho

twilight: applejack ¿que hora es?

applejack: mm las 8:00

twilight: eso explica por que ya esta muy oscuro

fluttershy: si, ya se que podemos hacer, miren ahorita pinkie pie y rainbow están en sus noticieros, podemos hacer que nos den la bienvenida

twilight: genial, ¿hacia adonde vamos?

applejack: solo tenemos que caminar unas cuadras, pero por mayor seguridad vamos en taxi

twilght: me parece bien, rarity, applejack y fluttershy irán en uno, y sunset, spike y yo en otro

todas: bien

Cada pareja se fue a esperar el taxi, luego de un rato llegaron los taxis, después por fin llegaron a el lugar donde trabajaban sus 2 amigas restantes, entraron y se encontraron y vieron a pinkie pie y rainbow dash sentadas con sus escritorios donde colocaban sus hojas

pinkie pie: hoy fue ayado el ladrón que mato a 6 personas el día de ayer, se dice que estaba comiendo y entonces un policía entro y lo tomo por sorpresa

rainbow dash: en otras noticias un huracán destruyo 10 casas en el pueblo de addison

pinkie pie: detienen a hombre que les vendía droga a los niños, hoy fue encontrado en un callejón con unos niños los cuales estaban fumando, fue encontrado por una señora que dice oír risas y oler algo detestable

rainbow dash: sin embargo hoy...hoy. dijo viendo que sus amigas le hacían señas

pinkie pie: rainbow. susurro

rainbow dash: aaaa, eso lo veremos después del comercial. dijo marcando con sus manos tiempo

Rainbow dash jalo a pinkie pie dejando a los demás sorprendidos, ella se acerco a las chicas

rainbow dash: ¿están locas? estábamos en el aire

twilight: ¿esa es la forma de darles la bienvenida a tus amigas?

rainbow dash: ustedes ya no son mis...dijo siendo interrumpida por pinkie pie

pinkie pie: ¡TWILIGHT, CHICAS!. dijo abrazando a todas

rainbow dash: ¡PINKIE PIE!. dijo jalándola

pinkie pie: ¿que?

rainbow dash: ellas ya no son nuestras amigas

todas: ¡¿QUE?!


	8. Chapter 8

rainbow dash: lo que oyeron

twilight: ¿por que dices eso?

rainbow dash: no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti. dijo caminando lejos de ahí junto con pinkie pie

rarity: ¿e-ella d-d-dijo que ya no eramos sus amigas?

twilight: después de todo lo que pasamos juntas, nos dice algo así

fluttershy: bueno, no podemos hacer nada, sunset y yo nos vamos de nuevo a nuestro departamento

twilight: no nos daremos por vencidas. tengo un plan

EN LA CASA DE RAINBOW DASH Y PINKIE PIE

twilight: bien, ¿esta es la casa de rainbow y pinkie?. dijo sorprendida al ver una casa grande de color blanco de 4 pisos con piscina y un bello jardín

rarity: lo se, es hermoso

twilight: bien, no se rindan hasta hacerla volver a entrar en razón

applejack: tranquila, ella es muy fácil de convencer

Las chicas tocaron en la puerta, cuando rainbow dash abrió y las vio cerro la puerta, entonces ellas volvieron a tocar hasta que rainbow dash volvió a abrir la puerta

rainbow dash: ¿que?

twilight: venimos a verte

rainbow dash: largo

twilight: no nos iremos

rainbow dash: ¿que es lo que quieren?

applejack: hablar contigo, solo danos 5 minutos

Rainbow dash solo suspiro y dejo entrar a sus amigas, pero cuando twilight iba a entrar ella extendió su brazo tapando la entrada

rainbow dash: solo 5 minutos. dijo dejando entrar a twilight

pinkie pie: ¿de que quieren hablar?

twilight: rainbow, ¿por que dijiste que su amistad acababa?

rainbow dash: por que era verdad, ya no nos hablábamos y cuando me hablaban era para que les diera dinero

applejack: rainbow, después dejamos de hacerlo

rainbow dash: eso no me importa, salgan de nuestra casa

rarity: rainbow, nuestra amistad no se a acabado

rainbow dash: para mi si, además ya pasaron 5 minutos

sunset shimmer: rainbow, ¿que no lo vez?, esta amistad podría empezar de nuevo

rainbow dash: eso lo dudo

pinkie pie: si, además como rainbow les dijo el ultimo día, nuestra amistad se acabo, ¿por que?, cada una quería cosas diferentes

rainbow dash: ahora que ya nos explicamos largo

fluttershy: rainbow tal vez podamos...

rainbow dash: ¡DIJE LARGO!

Tras decir esto todas salieron, twilight solo miro a rainbow con cara triste, pero rainbow dash le cerro la puerta

twilight: estoy segura de que su orgullo no la deja, mejor vamos a intentar otra cosa


	9. Chapter 9

EN LA MADRUGADA

Las chicas fueron a la casa de rainbow dash y tocaron la puerta, la que abrió la puerta era pinkie pie

pinkie pie: ¿chicas?

twilight: shh, hola pinkie

pinkie pie: descuiden, cuando rainbow duerme nada la despierta

voz: excepto que una extrañas entren a mi casa

applejack: ¡RAINBOW DASH!

rainbow dash: dejen a pinkie pie en paz, escuchen ¿no pueden entender que no quiero ser mas su amiga?

twilight: pero sabemos que esta no eres tu

pinkie pie: claro que lo es y yo también, mejor dejen de intentarlo, solo empeoran las cosas

rainbow dash: búsquense otras amigas. dijo cerrando la puerta

rarity: ¿ahora que?

twilight: las seguiremos, hay que convencerlas

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

pinkie pie: rainbow llevas agua

rainbow dash: claro que si pinkie

pinkie pie: me alegra que nos hayan dado un día libre, hoy por fin podremos ir a comer algo a un restaurante

rainbow dash: me alegra que estés emocionada

pinkie pie: obvio, hace años que lo planeamos y por fin se hizo realidad

rainbow dash: si, si, vamos que se nos hace tarde

Las dos caminaban platicando en lo que harían después de comer, pero unas chicas las estaban siguiendo

applejack: rarity, deja de moverte

rarity: no creas que estar hincada es fácil

applejack: entonces siéntate

rarity: no quiero ensuciarme

applejack: ¡HAY POR QUE ERES TAN...

twilight: shh, no hagan ruido o nos descubrirán

rarity: fue applejack

applejack: no, fue rarity

sunset shimmer: si así se ponen en unos pocos minutos ¿como sera cuando están juntas en el departamento?

fluttershy: de seguro hay una guerra

Fluttershy y sunset shimmer se empezaron a reír cuando reciben un golpe con una rama de applejack y rarity

applejack: eso no es gracioso

fluttershy: lo sentimos

DE REGRESO CON RAINBOW DASH Y PINKIE PIE

pinkie pie: mira, aquí dice "PASE UD", lo cual quiere decir que solo puede pasar ese tal UD. dijo triste viendo las letras que estaban en la puerta

rainbow dash: pinkie pie, dice "PASE USTED", solo que usted esta abreviado

pinkie pie: jejeje, ¿enserio?. dijo avergonzada

rainbow dash: si. dijo entrando al restaurante

pinkie pie: y-ya sabia. dijo siguiendo a rainbow

rarity: dios, ¿que tontería dijo pinkie?

applejack: déjala, solo esta siendo pinkie pie


	10. Chapter 10

pinkie pie: gracias rainbow dash, estuvo muy rico

rainbow dash: por nada pinkie. dijo pagando la comida

Las dos caminaron mientras veían el hermoso paisaje, pero las chicas seguían siguiéndolas

rarity: ya no aguanto mas, ¿cuanto falta?

applejack: mucho

rarity: hay no. dijo sentándose

twilight: vamos rarity, las perderemos

rarity: ya no resisto mas

applejack: bien, pues tendrás que aguantar

DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO

pinkie pie: estoy...tan... cansada. dijo mientras rainbow dash la cargaba

rainbow dash: ¿enserio?, no me digas. dijo con sarcasmo apenas con fuerzas para seguir cargando a pinkie pie

pinkie pie: estoy muy cansada dash

rainbow dash: yo...también. dijo cayéndose al suelo

pinkie pie: jajajaja. dijo riendo se en el suelo y mirando a rainbow dash

rainbow dash: jajajaja. dijo también muerta de la risa

CON LAS CHICAS:

twilight: vaya, se ve que si son buenas amigas

rarity: lo se, siempre fueron buenas amigas

applejack: como cuando fueron periodistas. (**HISTORIA "LAS PERIODISTAS")**

sunset shimmer: eso es lo mejor de todo

fluttershy: así, bueno, ¿donde están?

twilight: hay no ya las perdimos

voz: no lo han hecho. dijo haciendo que todas voltearan

twilight: ¡RAINBOW, PINKIE!

rainbow dash: ¿por que siguen siguiéndonos?

fluttershy: espera, tu ya sabias lo que estábamos haciendo

pinkie pie: no son muy discretas

twilight: rainbow, ¿por que no piensas en nuestra amistad?, tu eras la lealtad y ahora ¿por que la perdiste?

rainbow dash: una amistad no dura para siempre

sunset shimmer: ¿como lo sabes?

rainbow dash: por lo que vi ahorita con nosotras. dijo dándoles la espalda y saliendo junto con pinkie de su vista


	11. Chapter 11

pinkie pie: ¿sabes dash?, ¿recuerdas que twilight siempre nos ayudo en la secundaria?

rainbow dash: si, si lo recuerdo

pinkie pie: bueno, ¿no crees que ella fue una buena amiga al nunca olvidarnos, y venir cuando ella tenia que ser princesa en su mundo?

rainbow dash: pues, si lo fue

pinkie pie: solo piensa rainbow, ella vino, y aunque ahorita pasaron años que ya no nos vimos ella se esforzó por vernos, y mira lo que a hecho

rainbow dash: bueno, supongo que si

pinkie pie: mira, yo no te diré que es lo que debes de hacer, pero es cierto lo que dicen ellas, eras leal, y si lo sigues siendo ¿no crees que deberías aceptar lo que ellas dicen?

rainbow dash: tal vez tienes razón

pinkie pie: ¿enserio?

rainbow dash: si, bueno vamos con nuestras amigas

pinkie pie: siiii

Las dos se fueron con sus amigas, después de unos minutos las vieron

sara: hola chicas, ¿como están?

rainbow dash: hola

pinkie pie: hola

lucia: wow, me encanta sus noticias, sirven para esto

pinkie pie: gracias

rainbow dash: quiero hacerles una pregunta, ¿que es la amistad?

lucia: algo temporal

sara: así es, nunca dura para siempre, pero esta es la 4 vez que nos preguntas lo mismo

rainbow dash: lo se, miren tengo que irme. dijo corriendo

pinkie pie: ¡RAINBOW DASH!

Pinkie pie corrió detrás de rainbow dash, ella llego a la casa, la puerta estaba abierta, entro y vio a rainbow dash en el sillón

pinkie pie: ¿rainbow, estas bien?

rainbow dash: no, mira yo te tengo que decir algo

pinkie pie: ¿que?

rainbow dash: ¿crees que podríamos volver a ser amigas de las chicas?

pinkie pie: la verdad...


	12. Chapter 12

pinkie pie: la verdad si

rainbow dash: ¿quieres un nuevo comienzo?

pinkie pie: ¡CLARO QUE SI!

rainbow dash: entonces, busquemos a las chicas

pinkie pie: ¡YO SE DONDE ESTÁN!

Las dos corrieron y buscaron a las chicas, las encontraron a punto de subirse al avión, rainbow dash corrió a detenerlas, ella lo único que puedo hacer fue saltar sobre applejack

applejack: ¿que haces?. dijo levantándose

rainbow dash: ahora lo entiendo con claridad y perdón, era cierto todo, nuestra amistad puede durar para siempre

twilight: me alegra que lo entiendas. dijo abrazándola

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

applejack: no dudes en venir

twilight: no lo are

rainbow dash: twilight

twilight: ¿que sucede?

rainbow dash: gracias

twilight: por nada

pinkie pie: ya sabes donde encontrarnos

twilight: si, si, en nueva york

sunset shimmer: viviendo con...

twilight: rainbow dash y pinkie

rainbow dash: bien, gracias a ti entiendo que la verdadera amistad es para siempre

twilight: así es y a pesar del problemas siempre se resuelve cuando todas están juntas

applejack: esa es la honesta verdad

todas: jajaja

fluttershy: los voy a extrañar

spike: lo se, siempre me extrañan

twilight: me tengo que ir

rainbow dash: si y vuelve pronto

**FIN**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, AL FINAL RAINBOW ENTENDIÓ **

**QUE LA AMISTAD SI DURA PARA SIEMPRE**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA HISTORIA **


End file.
